


Payback

by anotherwinchesterfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Prank Wars, Condoms, Disgusting Pranks, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwinchesterfangirl/pseuds/anotherwinchesterfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean uses all the condoms; Sam gets pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was "Shit, we forgot a condom!" with a flashback that then turns to present day. This isn’t so much “forgot” as it is “was left without” (Sam is a conscientious sex tornado after all), which then turns into an all-out brother prank war.

You shook with silent giggles as Sam looked at you across the motel room, a distinct mischievous glint in his eyes. As soon as Dean had closed the bathroom door, Sam had been up out of his chair and across the room to Dean’s duffle bag, rooting through the pockets. When he straightened up he had a handful of foil packets and an unopened Trojan box. He stuffed the loot into the bottom of his own bag and covered it all with flannel and denim.

“Did you get ‘em all?” you whispered.

“I think—wait.” He went back to the table, where Dean’s wallet was sitting unattended, found two more condoms, and slid them into his pocket just before the bathroom door squeaked open and Dean reentered the room. You snapped your eyes down to the book in your lap, where you were supposed to be looking for information on ancient pagan gods of war. Dean went to the table, pocketed his wallet, drained his beer, picked up his gun and holstered it in the waistband of his jeans.

“Alright, I’ll give you two kids your alone time. I’m gonna go to that bar and question that hot bartender about the deaths. I’ll probably be back in a couple hours, and I’d rather not walk in on anything, okay?” He looked pointedly at Sam, who put his hands up in mock surrender.

“I promise you won’t walk in on anything, Dean,” you responded, rolling your eyes. “We’re probably going to head to the library after we finish up with these books here, anyway.”

“Good,” Dean replied, smirking, and clapped Sam on the shoulder as he grabbed his coat. “Make sure you knock when you get back then. I might not be alone.”

You snickered as he shut the door behind him. He was going to be pissed, you knew, but after this afternoon, you were already tasting sweet revenge.

 

**—5 hours earlier—**

It had been days—almost a week—since you’d felt Sam’s hands on you, and the sexual tension had you twisted in knots. Dean had been a constant presence while the three of you were working a case, and ever since you and Sam had started sleeping together, you’d tried to be respectful of the brotherly boundaries or whatever, no matter how horny you got. It wasn’t easy when you were always in close quarters and couldn’t do anything to ease the frustration. So when Dean went to ask questions at the police station about the case and dropped you and Sam off to check into the motel, it took all of about thirty seconds after the door closed before you and Sam were all over each other.

He threw his bag toward the bed and spun around, pinning you against the closed door with his hips, one hand on your jaw, fingers pushing into your hair, and the other sliding up your waist.

“Think we have time for a quickie?” He smirked, grinding his hips into yours a little. The friction of jean against jean made your breath catch in your throat slightly.

“ _God_ , yes, I thought we’d  _never_  get a chance to be alone.”

You pushed up onto the balls of your feet and kissed him hard, working your fingers into his hair. Sam groaned a little against your mouth as his hand found your breast, and you felt his cock hardening against the hollow of your hip. He trailed kisses over your jawline and down your neck, pressing his tongue over the sensitive spot just below your ear that he knew made you shiver. His hands slid under your shirt and pushed up the cups of your bra. You reached for him, rubbing your palm over his erection through his jeans, eliciting another groan.

It didn’t take long before you were down to just your damp cotton panties, and Sam was lifting you up, his forearms flexing effortlessly under your thighs, your bare chest sliding against his, slick with a light sheen of sweat. He dropped you on the bed and kissed you long and deep, hands skimming everywhere, eventually hooking his thumbs in the waistband of your panties and pulling them down your legs. You kicked them to the floor, digging your fingers into his shoulder blades.

“Sam,” you said, breathless. So turned on you were nearly dizzy, could barely form the words. “I need… _now_.”

“Yeah, lemme just…” He climbed off the bed and bent to his duffle, pulling the zipper open and rooting around inside for a second.

“ _What the hell?_ ” you heard him grumble from where you lay panting on the bed. You sat up.

“What is it?”

“My—” he rummaged some more. “I don’t have any…they were right…” His jaw was clenched, muscles twitching; he was pissed. “ _Damnit_ , Dean,” he hissed. “That  _bastard_. The other night, when he took home that girl from the bar, he asked me where my bag was…he must’ve been out. I had like  _five_  in here. What the  _fuck_. The first minute alone I’ve had with my girlfriend in a week, and—I’m going to fucking  _kill him_.”

It didn’t take for you long to catch on to what was happening. You scanned the floor for your own bag, where you kept your own stash of a few condoms, but remembered with a sinking feeling that you’d left it in the trunk of the impala. You touched Sam’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay,” you tried to calm him down, even though you were kind of pissed too. “Sam, it’s okay. C’mere.” He let you tug him onto the bed, and you climbed into his lap, sitting back slightly on his thighs, reached inside the waistband of his boxers, and took his cock in your hand, stroking him lightly. He moaned—a low hum from the back of his throat—but his lips were still pressed in a hard line, shoulders tight with anger.

“There’s plenty else we can do, hmmm?” You kissed the side of his mouth, smiled against his cheek, against the shadow of his dimple.

“I’m sorry,” he said, slumping his shoulders and leaning his forehead against yours. He exhaled a deep breath. “I should have checked before we left, but I just assumed they would still be in there.”

You leaned further forward until your lips touched his ear. “It’s okay. We’ll pick some up at the drugstore and kick Dean out of the room tonight, I don’t even care if he gets pissed. But I just need to feel you right now because I’m dying here.” You continued to pump your hand up and down his length, spreading his wetness around the tip with your thumb, using it to slick him up a little bit. You wiggled yourself backwards until you could get your feet on the floor, then you dropped to your knees between his legs and ran your tongue up his length. He moaned loudly, landing a hand on the back of your head, pushing his fingers through your tangled hair. You looked up as you sank your mouth down around him, and he had his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, lips parted slightly, broad chest heaving. You sucked, hollowing your cheeks, and moved up and down slowly, running your tongue along the sensitive underside. His fingers twisted in your hair, and you moved one hand to grip the base of him, sliding it up and down in the slickness. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sam breathed, and you could feel the muscles in his thighs jumping a little under your arms, and then he was coming hot against the back of your throat. You smiled around him, swallowing him down, and then released him with a slick pop as he started to catch his breath.

He leaned forward, took your head in his hands, and kissed you hard.

“Has anyone ever told you you are damn good at that?” he asked, grinning.

“Maybe.” You shrugged playfully.

He leaned down and got his hands under your ass, lifted you up, and then gently turned you around so you were laying on the bed, and he leaned over you, trailing kisses down your neck and over your chest, closing his mouth over a nipple and teasing with his tongue. When his long fingers found your clit, you gasped and arched your back into his touch. You were wound so tight, you knew it wasn’t going to take you long to get there, and you had a feeling Sam knew it too.

He trailed hot kisses down your stomach and over your hips, pushing your knees open and settling himself between them.  He nudged into your curls with his nose, flicking his tongue out, humming just a little sending delicious vibrations through you. You clutched the bedspread as he slid two fingers into you, pumping them in and out slowly, crooking them just a little with every inward thrust.

“Oh god, Sam,” you cried as your thighs began to shake. He closed his lips around your clit, pressing with his tongue, and you contracted around his fingers as you came, seeing stars behind your eyelids which were squeezed shut tight. He worked you through it as you panted, keeping his tongue and fingers moving until you gripped his bicep. He came up smirking, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

You laid back on the bed, ran a hand through your hair. “Whoa,” you panted, still trying to catch your breath. Sam laid down next to you and pulled you into his chest, trailing his fingertips down your arm.

“That was fantastic, but I’m still gonna make this up to you tonight,” he murmured into your hair. “And we’re gonna get Dean back for this.”

 

**—Present—**

You and Sam left for the library flushed and giggly after making excellent use of both of the condoms that Sam had swiped from Dean’s wallet. You worked side by side researching, books spread out over a large table, your knee pressed into Sam’s thigh as you flipped through pages. Occasionally Sam would sling his arm around the back of your chair, touching your hair lightly with his fingertips, or squeeze your shoulder briefly before going to get another book. Even after you found what you hoped was the solution to the case, you took your time leaving, stalling to make out in the alley behind the building—Sam’s upper thigh pressed between your legs, the concrete wall cool through the back of your shirt.

But inevitably, you had to get back to the motel to get a little sleep before going to gank this god in the morning. You were beginning to have second thoughts about the prank you pulled on Dean, even though it sounded like such a good idea at the time. The condoms were still there, in the bottom of Sam’s bag which was stuffed into the cabinet under the sink, but you didn’t know if he would have the wherewithal to find them in the heat of the moment, and even if he did you knew he would still be pissed.

When you got back to the motel, Sam tapped lightly on the door, his ear next to the jamb, listening for any indication that Dean was in there with someone. It seemed to be quiet, and Sam looked at you and shrugged before carefully sliding the key into the knob and easing the door open. It was pitch black in the room, with just a sliver of moonlight coming in through the gap in the curtains. You could barely make out Dean’s silhouette—belly down on his bed, snoring lightly. Sam looked at you, shrugged again.

“Guess it didn’t work out with the bar tender,” he whispered and started unbuttoning his shirt for bed. You snatched up your pajamas from the top of your bag and headed to the bathroom to change. You had just pulled your shirt over your head, when you heard Sam shout.

“ARGGGH! WHAT THE HELL?!”

You threw the door open, tugging on your shorts as you did so, and scrabbled for the light switch on the wall while Sam continued to yell profanities. Finally, you got the light on and gasped. The empty bed was  _covered_  in unwrapped condoms and a slimy white mess. With relief, you noticed the empty hotel-sized lotion bottle on the counter by the sink. You clapped a hand over your mouth, trying to stifle a sound that was between a giggle and a gag. Dean, woken by the lights, rolled over and rubbed his eyes, but he was smirking from ear to ear.

“That’s what you get for ruining my night, bitch,” he mumbled.

“God, Dean, what the hell is the matter with you? This is disgusting!” Sam picked a condom up off the bed and threw it at Dean, hitting him in the chest with a muffled thwack. A beat passed where no one moved, you held your breath staring at them both. Then Dean launched himself out of bed and tackled Sam to the ground. Sam was ready for him though, and he got an arm around Dean’s neck and one of his long legs around both of Dean’s.

“You stole all my condoms, Sam, what the  _fuck_  was up with that? That’s not a prank, that’s just shitty.” Dean threw a punch toward Sam’s face, missed, and twisted around, trying to get the upper-hand.

“You stole mine first, Dean! You totally cockblocked me this afternoon. If you take condoms out of my bag, you’re supposed to—ugh— _replace them_!” Sam grunted with the effort of staying on top of a thrashing Dean. They were both yelling so loudly you were sure they were going to wake up the people next door.

“BOYS!!” you shouted. Your hands hit your hips as you tried to look assertive. They froze and looked up at you. “That’s enough.” You crossed the room as they untangled themselves and stood back up. You stripped the messy comforter from the bed, balled it up, and tossed it in the corner of the room. “I need to get some sleep. You guys can hash this out tomorrow, okay?  _After_  we gank whats-his-name.”

Dean pointed at Sam as he got back into bed. “This isn’t over.”

“You’re sure as shit it isn’t over, jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3 Comments are always MUCH appreciated!


End file.
